


Comment Fic - Stiles tops Derek

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Comment Fic, M/M, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, pack being pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a comment fic I wrote for my Slave Stiles Hale series. I thought I would just share it here so no one misses it. hahaha</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comment Fic - Stiles tops Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lost Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895284) by [itendswithz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz). 



> This is a comment fic I wrote for my Slave Stiles Hale series. I thought I would just share it here so no one misses it. hahaha

The first time Stiles tops Derek it's the end of fall semester. Stiles has been taking online classes for four months and his Lycanthropy History of Medieval Europe class requires a group project. Stiles is ecstatic, there are actual British werewolves in the class, he's going to learn so much. But fate is cruel and Stiles' partner for the project drops the class after everyone is partnered up and projects are announced. The professor is understanding but won't put Stiles into another group. Stiles is responsible for creating a website on King Arthur and explaining why his Round Table of Alphas failed all by himself. Thus is life.

They go weeks without sleeping together. It's not just sex; they literally never sleep next to one another now. Stiles stays up late working and Derek has to be awake early for pack business in town. Combined with the other classes Stiles is taking, this project is draining all his time. Derek would drive the six hours to teach this professor about realistic expectations for students but she lives on Alpha Terquinez's land and it's not worth dying (it is, but Stiles gets this pinched, hurt look whenever Derek says something. It takes Scott explaining that Stiles thinks Derek doesn't think Stiles is capable of being a college student to shut the alpha up).

The deadline looms closer and closer but Stiles finishes the website with only a little help from Danny. When he gives the presentation (using Skype), all of the wolves except Boyd, who serves as assistant and occasional prop, are banned from the house. Luckily, Danny hacks into the webcam and broadcasts it from Jackson's laptop so Derek can see.

Stiles fucking nails it. He's perfect in every way. At least Derek thinks so.

When grades come out, Stiles has a 96 in LHME meaning he'll have a perfect GPA that semester. That night, Stiles fucks Derek. It's hard and fast, surprising Derek since the fingering took FOR-FUCKING-EVER. The wolf has his first orgasm just after feeling Stiles' come splash inside him. But Stiles doesn't stop, just slows his thrust to a slow, steady pump of hips, hand cupping Derek's dick just the right way to stop his erection from flagging even a tiny bit.

Derek lose track after the third time he comes but Stiles takes to topping like he does with everything else involving sex with Derek; he matches Derek's needs flawlessly but varies enough that Derek can't predict what's coming next.

It becomes a reward of sorts. When Stiles gets good grades, runs a faster mile, learns a new self-defense technique, buys milk after Erica drinks it all. The boy makes some good points about venturing to the store and the need for milk. Did you know that there are 206 bones in the human body and without a proper intake of calcium, the pack could develop osteoporosis? Stiles was saving lives. Isn't that worth rewarding?


End file.
